


Hey Magical Love

by dojaefairy



Series: Make A Wish - Birthday Star [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mermaid Doyoung, Romance, They're in love and they bicker all the time, witch jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Jaehyun is pretty sure that he's Doyoung's number one love in his heart, but the ocean may be a close second.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Make A Wish - Birthday Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997623
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Hey Magical Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starhoneyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/gifts).



> Happy second day of your birthday, Star ♡ here's the second part of your birthday present and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the previous one :3 it's soft and I tried to make it as fluffy and funny as possible! Thank you for being my friend ♡♡♡♡

“The beach!!”

Jaehyun covers his ears, pretending to be inconvenienced by Doyoung’s shouting, and he sends a pointed look at his boyfriend.

“I know, I have eyes,” he comments, all sassy.

Doyoung doesn’t even bother with an answer, already rushing to set up their bags and towels on a spot on the blond sand. Jaehyun follows suit, though not as rushed, and before he can offer help to apply sunscreen, Doyoung has already stripped naked and is sprinting towards the sea.

Jaehyun sighs fondly as he witnesses his boyfriend diving head first into the sea, and his smile gets impossibly fonder as Doyoung waves at him, his gorgeous mermaid tail poking out of the water. Jaehyun waves back, and he wants to tell Doyoung to be careful and not overdo it, but Doyoung is already swimming far away into deeper water, obviously delighted to be able to swim fast.

Jaehyun hums as he arranges their belongings, lining up their towels side by side and taking care of setting up a parasol that will cast a much welcomed shadow over their bags. He takes out the sunscreen from his own backpack, and takes off his tee-shirt before applying some on his face, torso and back. His skin does tend to tan rather than burn, but he’d better be safe than sorry. Doyoung’s mermaid skin doesn’t fear the sun, but out of worry, Jaehyun would like it if Doyoung agreed to have some applied on his own skin.

Jaehyun takes a few gulps of water from his water bottle, and wipes his mouth. He won’t need his sunglasses in the water, so he puts them back in his bag, and he was already wearing his swimsuit as they drove to the beach, so he doesn’t need to change. He mumbles a locking spell that will protect their belongings while they’re playing in the water, and he finally gets up to join his boyfriend.

He casts a look around him, but there’s no one besides them at the beach, so it’s definitely enjoyable. Jaehyun walks up to the sea, appreciating the warmth of the sun hitting his skin, and contrary to Doyoung who jumped right in the lukewarm water, he gathers some water in his hands to moisten his arms and neck. Despite the water temperature being really nice, he tends to get chilly easily in water, so he’d rather take it slow.

The water is disturbed as there’s a form swimming towards him quickly, and if he was in deep waters, he’d worry, but he knows for a fact that this is just Doyoung. Jaehyun takes a deep breath and also dives in, and he barely gets a few meters covered that he encounters Doyoung.

“Hey,” Jaehyun greets, kicking the water under him because he can’t touch the bottom anymore.

“Hey,” Doyoung mimics, smiling widely.

It’s been a while since Doyoung smiled so happily, and Jaehyun feels very warm. Noticing Jaehyun is doing some efforts to stay above the water, Doyoung shifts and puts his tail under Jaehyun, casually adjusting it between his legs.

“Sit on my tail, it’ll be more comfortable,” Doyoung giggles.

Jaehyun does, and it’s always a funny feeling to feel Doyoung’s warm tail under him. Because he’s an adult mermaid now, his tail has grown much bigger compared to the one he had when they were kids, and it’s also grown much stronger. With them being in the water, it’s basically nothing for Doyoung to have Jaehyun sit on it.

“How are you liking the water?” Doyoung asks, taking hold of Jaehyun’s hands.

“It’s nice,” Jaehyun answers, “really warm.”

“As expected since it’s summer,” Doyoung agrees. “It’s chilly when you go deeper, but nothing too bad.”

“How far did you go?” Jaehyun asks.

He’s able to follow Doyoung to some extent, using his magic to create a bubble of air so that he’ll be able to breathe and see, but his body can’t physically keep up with Doyoung’s speed and there’s been plenty of times he had to let Doyoung explore the depths on his own. Now that he’s an adult, Jaehyun has made some mental notes to study more magic to eventually be able to follow Doyoung anywhere in the water, but he hasn’t quite had the time to study that.

“Not too far,” Doyoung says, “I haven’t swum in the ocean for a while so I’m a bit rusty.”

Jaehyun nods, squeezing his hands.

“I’m happy we were able to come today,” Jaehyun tells him, “let’s enjoy this day to the fullest!”

Doyoung agrees with a squeal, and he brings Jaehyun closer to him using his tail so as to pull him into a wet, salty kiss.

Understanding that Doyoung won’t calm down until they’ve gone far away from the shore, Jaehyun quickly articulates a spell so as to create his usual air bubble, and he follows Doyoung further and further away. Doyoung swims ahead, then swims back to him, and repeats the process. Jaehyun also feels a bit rusty when it comes to swimming, so he’s not overdoing it, especially that now that they’re going further, the currents are getting stronger. Going against the current is no big deal for Doyoung, whose mermaid body is way stronger in water, but Jaehyun’s body doesn’t resist as well.

They pause as they’re a good ten meters under the surface of the sparkly water, looking at colorful fishes swimming around some reef. Jaehyun’s focus quickly switches to Doyoung, and he never ceases to wonder at how he feels love overwhelming him whenever he so much as looks at him. Doyoung in his human form is just as loveable, but there’s something special about mermaid Doyoung, in his true form, that just makes his heart beat a tiny bit faster.

Maybe it’s the way Doyoung’s traits slightly change, his eyes reflecting a speck of a deep blue that reminds of the ocean in which he was born, his ears becoming pointy and gills appearing on the column of his throat so as to breathe underwater. Some strands of his hair become blue as well, and obviously, the most noticeable transformation is his beautiful legs morphing into a tail of several hues of blue, once again.

Jaehyun, if asked, wouldn’t be able to answer which Doyoung he first fell in love with. They’ve known each their whole lives, and while he thinks he first met mermaid Doyoung, he’s not entirely sure. What matters is that Doyoung being a mermaid is fantastic, in his eyes, and that he will probably forever be amazed at his lover being such a beautiful sea creature.

Doyoung catches him looking, and he grins before swimming up to him.

“Wanna go back to the shore? It must be almost noon, we should have our picnic.”

Jaehyun nods, and Doyoung turns around. Jaehyun’s smile widens as he wraps his arms in a solid embrace around Doyoung’s shoulders, and he also fits his legs around Doyoung’s waist.

“Hold on tight,” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun can hear the grin in his voice.

Doyoung straightens his back, and departs with a speed Jaehyun could never think of achieving in swimming, ever. In water, no one can beat mermaids at swimming, and being able to experience first-hand what it’s like for a mermaid to go through the currents like it’s no big deal is incredible. Jaehyun’s air bubble almost bursts a couple times because Doyoung is so quick, his tail giving him so much momentum, but it remains whole.

They’re finally near the shore again, and they’re both laughing as Jaehyun disentangles himself from Doyoung.

“I’m gonna go get your swimsuit shorts so that you don’t go out naked, we don’t want to be arrested for indecency,” Jaehyun jokes.

“Okay, okay,” Doyoung nods, splashing around in the water with his tail, enjoying the last few minutes of his mermaid form.

Jaehyun is quickly back with the piece of clothing, and he watches as Doyoung morphs back to his human form and gets dressed inside the water. He gets up on wobbly legs, and Jaehyun catches him.

“I can walk just fine,” Doyoung declares.

“What if I want to carry you?” Jaehyun retorts.

“Can you carry me?” Doyoung teases, quirking an eyebrow.

“Of course I can!” Jaehyun protests.

He squats down a little, gesturing to Doyoung to lie down his arms, which Doyoung does with obvious doubt. Jaehyun, once Doyoung’s arms are around his neck, makes an attempt at getting up. He makes an attempt, because human Doyoung is much heavier than he remembered, and instead of lifting him up, he tumbles and sends them both in the water.

“What did I tell you!” Doyoung exclaims, salty water spilling from his mouth as he speaks up.

“I’m sorry okay, I thought I could do it!” Jaehyun apologizes, his eyes and nose burning because of the unwanted salt in them.

He spits in the sea, but the salty sensation sticks in his mouth, making him go “yuck”.

“You do realize I can carry you with my tail?” Doyoung says, crossing his arms on his chest.

“That doesn’t count,” Jaehyun protests, even if it does, but he’s too wounded in his honor to admit it, “it’s in the water, it’s easier!”

“Well try to carry me in the water and then walk to our spot then,” Doyoung dares him.

Never one to back out from a challenge, Jaehyun agrees, and he once again picks up Doyoung in his arms. The water makes it easier to lift Doyoung, but when he steps out of the sea, he groans in pain.

“Fuck, you’re so heavy!” he swears, his face becoming red with the effort.

“You’re heavier than me!” Doyoung spits, holding tighter because he doesn’t want to be dropped on the sand.

“I have more muscles!”

“What muscles?! You can’t carry me!”

“Shut up this instant or I’m dropping you!”

“Drop me and you’re dead!!”

“Just shut up, I’m trying to make it to our spot!”

After much efforts and yelling, Jaehyun carefully lets go of Doyoung. He then proceeds to drop face first on his towel and whine about how his arms and legs are burning with pain. Doyoung huffs, and slaps his ass, making Jaehyun protest loudly. They bicker some more as Doyoung takes out the sandwiches from his bag, and their yelling finally dies down as they stuff their faces with food.

Once the last chips has been eaten and the last strawberry snack has disappeared in their stomachs, they lie down on their respective towels, Jaehyun on his stomach and Doyoung on his back. Their hands find each other, and their fingers intertwine tightly.

“I hate the wait between eating and going back into the water,” Doyoung says, making Jaehyun chuckle.

“Stop complaining, it’s a beautiful day and we’re having so much fun. No negativity allowed here!” Jaehyun says.

“Says the guy who almost _dropped_ me on the ground,” Doyoung grumbles, and Jaehyun stops laughing.

“Drop it already!”

“Like you almost dropped me?!”

“Oh _my God_ Kim Doyoung if you don’t shut up this instant--”

“What then?”

It takes Jaehyun seconds to move and crash his lips against Doyoung’s, swallowing his moans of protest and caging him in his arms, making sure he can’t push him away.

“Don’t kiss me when we’re arguing,” Doyoung scoffs as Jaehyun breaks away, but there’s hardly any bite to his tone.

“I’ll kiss you as much I want when the argument is about something stupid,” Jaehyun smirks.

“Jaehyun, all of our arguments are stupid. The most serious argument we ever had was because you bought me the wrong brand of biscuits that one time we were getting ready for a trip abroad because I knew I wouldn’t find them where we were going,” Doyoung says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, I do remember that one, you refused to talk to me for hours,” Jaehyun sighs, “though I’d argue the worst one was when you spilled coffee on my favorite shirt and I got so pissed at you I accidentally hexed you.”

“How can I ever forget that!” Doyoung exclaims, “you put a silence spell on me and you couldn’t undo it!”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun amends, “I promise I’ll never do that again.”

“You have no idea how much I fear for my life, dating a witch,” Doyoung scoffs again, but Jaehyun can tell he’s just pretending to be mad.

“Sorry”, Jaehyun repeats, nuzzling his nose against Doyoung’s cheek, “I on the other hand can’t believe how lucky I am for being in love with the most stunning and amazing mermaid prince,” he coos.

“I’m not a prince,” Doyoung giggles.

“You own my heart, thus making you a prince,” Jaehyun says.

“And when will I get to be a king?” Doyoung asks with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Jaehyun pauses, and answers while flushing.

“When we’ll be married.”

Doyoung’s face also turns pink, and he coughs.

“You’re embarrassing.”

“I love you.”

Their eyes meet, and Doyoung giggles again.

“I love you too.”

Jaehyun leans in, sealing the silent promise of a radiant future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome ♡ 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
